Przypadki w wielkim mieście
by Kai Shouri
Summary: Bezsensowna parodia o dwóch naszych ulubionych panach i o ich wspólnym mieszkaniu. Nie zalecane picie i jedzenie podczas czytania, za wszelkie urazy i uszczerbki na zdrowiu psychicznym nie odpowiadam :3
1. Kierowca tira

Błagam, nie traktujcie tego poważnie. To chora parodia, zrodzona pod wpływem chronicznego bólu zęba, symulatora ciężarówek, w który nie potrafię grać i zimnych kaloryferów w domu, z serii: a co się stanie, jak wrzucimy dwóch panów z innych światów w środek współczesnej metropolii. Czy będzie kontynuacja - zależy od was :) Uwaga, podteksty :P

* * *

Po zakończeniu podróży i osiedleniu się niedaleko starego sklepiku Yuuko, Kurogane postanowił poszukać pracy. Po kilkunastogodzinnym poszukiwaniu w gazetach czegoś, co byłby w stanie przeczytać bez nieustannego patrzenia do _Słownika Mowy Współczesno-Starojapońskiej Dla Zagubionych w Czasie_ – nader uprzejmy gest ze strony Watanukiego, Kurogane miał zamiar trzasnąć go w tej czarny łeb przy najbliższej okazji – znalazł kilka ofert pracy. Pominął wszystkie dziwne stanowiska zaczynające się od _specjalista_, odrzucił na bok ogłoszenie o poszukiwaniu ponętnych tancerek do klubu go-go, cokolwiek by to znaczyło, wydarł kartkę z prośbą zdesperowanego kierownika fabryki prezerwatyw o testowanie jego produktów przed wejściem na rynek (_słabo płatne_), propozycję degustacji alkoholi (_coś dla maga_), aż w końcu znalazł coś, co wydawało się idealne.

Kierowca tira.

Kurogane przecież umiał jeździć, w Piffle co nie co podłapał, wiedział, gdzie gaz, gdzie hamulec i jak kręcić kierownicą – czyli miał wszystkie wymagane kwalifikacje, a do tego płacono niezłą stawkę. Jakaś znajoma Watanukiego z drugiego końca wszechświata – na bogów, chłopak zaczyna dościgać Wiedźmę, jeśli chodzi o znajomości – załatwiła wszystkie wymagane papiery, z fałszywym kawałkiem plastiku włącznie i dwa dni później, popijając piwo ze sporego kubka, Kurogane wstawił się w pracy. Dosłownie.

Kumple po fachu okazali się być dobrymi towarzyszami, więc wojownik był w stanie wyjechać dopiero dzień później, gdy wyleczył kaca. Klinem.

Będąc już w trasie, Kurogane stwierdził, że ci budowniczy dróg spartaczyli robotę na całej linii. Przecież te pasy były za wąskie dla jego wielkiej ciężarówki. Parę minut później dodał, że ma wadliwą kierownicę, bo tir bujał się od jednego pobocza do drugiego, a on przecież _umiał_ prowadzić. Po pięćdziesięciu kilometrach prawie bezkolizyjnej jazdy – kogo obchodzą jedna czy dwie stłuczki… siedem, osiem… _Szlag, następny, który nie umie jeździć! … Sam się pieprz, szczeniaku!_ – dojechał do promu. Tutaj też robotnicy dali ciała, przecież w środku się nie dało zaparkować kabiny prostopadle do tego pudła z tyłu. Co prawda w silniku coś trzeszczało, a wszystkie bajery na desce rozdzielczej zaczęły migać jak opętane, gdy zahaczył o czyjeś lusterko, ale zignorował to, podobnie jak ignorował wszystkie te kolorowe tabliczki stojące nie wiadomo po co po obu stronach jezdni. _Mogliby się zająć czymś pożytecznym, a nie wymyślają…_

Gdzieś koło północy zadzwonił cierpiący na bezsenność mag i przez pół godziny paplał o wadach i zaletach życia w wielkim mieście. Kurogane słuchał jednym uchem, drugim wychwytując wszystkie klaksony, jakimi obdarzali go inni uczestnicy ruchu, zastanawiając się, czy to jakaś forma pozdrowienia. Chwilę potem w okolicy zaczęło coś błyskać na niebiesko-biało i jakiś debil w niebieskim aucie zatarasował mu drogę i machał jakimś patykiem. Wojownik stwierdził, że nie będzie zważał na tego samobójcę i po prostu jechał przed siebie, aż szczyl w dziwnym mundurze – _to ta dziwna Japonia prowadzi jakąś wojnę teraz?_ – musiał uskoczyć na bok. Jego auto niestety tego nie potrafiło i Kurogane nie był pewny, czy pracodawcy spodobają się dodatki w postaci niebieskiej farby i sprasowanego metalu na zderzaku. Rozmawiając cały czas przez telefon z Fayem, który zamilkł, by złapać chociaż trochę powietrza, zapytał mimochodem, co oznacza ikonka sosjerki na desce. Mag powiedział, że pewnie chodzi o przerwę na posiłek, co Kurogane uznał za jeden z jego nielicznych genialnych pomysłów. Zagryzając przygotowane przez blondyna kanapki – po pierwszym tygodniu wspólnego mieszkania zrezygnował z karmienia nimi kocura sąsiadów, bo upewnił się, że jednak nie są nasączone afrodyzjakiem – spokojnie kierował, przytrzymując głową komórkę na ramieniu. Kilkanaście razy radio zaczynało dziwnie wrzeszczeć, ale po wyrwaniu jakiegoś kabelka zapanował spokój. Coś tam z tyłu tłukło się o ściany metalowego pudła, ale w gruncie rzeczy – czy jakimś procesorom coś się może stać? Ani to się nie rozleje, ani zgniecie…

Pół godziny później ikona sosjerki zaczęła znów migać, silnik zacharczał i ciężarówka z widowiskowym ogniskiem iskier walnęła o jakąś idiotyczną barierkę. Gdy próbował wycofać, zaliczył stłuczkę z jakąś kobietką o aparycji znudzonego zombie i zaczął się zastanawiać, kto dał jej prawo jazdy. Fay zaczął się dopytywać, co to za dziwne pikanie, więc Kurogane odparował, że to wykrywacz idiotów. Blondyn zamknął się na parę minut, zapewne analizując wypowiedź wojownika, po czym poprosił o jakiś prezent z trasy. Brunet, zirytowany nieustanną gadaniną, obiecał przywieźć mu kajdanki i knebel. Mag nie wiedząc czemu bardzo się ucieszył i spytał, czy wybierze różowe z futerkiem. Zaraz potem zrelacjonował mu ostatnie zakupy w Pikanterii – co za idiotyczna nazwa dla spożywczaka – gdzie kupił coś truskawkowego, bananowego i czekoladowego. Co kupił, tego Kurogane nie usłyszał, bo w silniku znów zaczęło coś trzeszczeć. Tir zgasł i znów ruszył, a sosjerka zmieniła kolor z pomarańczowego na czerwony. Kątem oka zauważył, że coś odpadło od przedniego koła, ale skoro nadal jechał, chyba wszystko było okay.

O trzeciej w nocy, na środku skrzyżowania, tir znów zgasł i tym razem nie pomogły ani klątwy Kurogane, ani zaklęcia maga. Co prawda Fay utrzymywał, że powinny zadziałać nawet przez telefon, więc chyba wina leżała po stronie producentów auta. W ogóle ten świat był jakiś dziwny…

Na moment rozłączył się z magiem i skrzywił się na widok ceny rozmowy na wyświetlaczu telefonu. Pięć tysięcy jenów za jedną trzygodzinną rozmowę to stanowczo za drogo… Zadzwonił pod numer, który podał mu pracodawca i wyjaśnił, że dano mu wadliwy pojazd, bo zepsuł się w środku drogi. Laweta przyjechała i zabrała zdezelowaną ciężarówkę do miejsca przeznaczenia, a Kurogane grzecznie odwieziono do miasta, pod sam dom. Z mieszkania wyleciał Fay, ściskając go mocno i bardzo głośno dopytując o kajdanki.

Kilka godzin później Kurogane stał na dywaniku w gabinecie szefa i nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu został zwolniony. Przecież potrafił jeździć, to nie była jego wina, że na drogach jest pełno idiotów i że dano mu uszkodzonego tira. Wracał do domu w przekonaniu, że został potraktowany bardzo niesprawiedliwie.

- Następnym razem to ty zarabiasz na mieszkanie, magu. Zaraz… Co ty masz na sobie?

- W Pikanterii była promocja na gorsety. Nie podoba ci się, Kuro-rin?

Ten świat był zdecydowanie bardzo dziwny.


	2. Flisak

Epizod drugi, mniej śmieszny. Ale kij.

* * *

Po kilku nieudolnych próbach utrzymania jakiejkolwiek posady (ci szefowie byli naprawdę bardzo dziwni – jeden nawet nie raczył poinformować Faya, że komputer i magia niezbyt dobrze się ze sobą komponują, co było przyczyną efektywnego wybuchu i równie widowiskowego wyrzucenia z pracy. A on chciał dobrze, chciał jedynie schłodzić wnętrzności komputera, gdy ten się zbytnio rozgrzał) blondyn stanowczo stwierdził, że nie będzie pracował w sposób nie dający mu żadnej satysfakcji. Któregoś pięknego, zimowego dnia oznajmił Kurogane, że zacznie realizować się zawodowo i zostanie flisakiem.

Naburmuszony po ostatniej kłótni wojownik (dotąd uważał, że taniec na rurze nie jest odpowiednią dla niego profesją, chociaż Fay gorąco go do tego namawiał), pierwszy raz słysząc to słowo postanowił sprawdzić, o co chodzi. Załączywszy nieszczęsnego laptopa od Watanukiego (dzieciak się starał, chociaż umieszczenie na obudowanie ostrzegawczego trójkąta z przekreśloną gębą maga było zbędne. Kurogane i tak nie zamierzał pozwolić, by urządzenie wpadło w łapy Faya po tym, jak zamroził firmowy sprzęt, a później rozmroził, doprowadzając do wylecenia wszelkich kabelków, pierdułek i innych bebechów w powietrze), zaczął szukać informacji. W czasie wycieczki internetoznawczej przypadkowo wyskoczyła reklama z dość skąpo ubraną kobietką (spojrzenie Faya było ostrzejsze niż żyletka), a następnie Gogle skierowało go na forum dla masochistycznych maniaków gotyckiego stylu życia z kultem kozy włącznie. Gdy w końcu udało mu się znaleźć wyjście (Czy aby na pewno chcesz opuścić stronę? Wróć i zanurz się w mrocznej atmosferze Masoferatunetu! Już dziś możemy zapewnić ci niezapomniane, makabryczne wrażenia! Członkowstwo już od 6,66 euro miesięcznie, pierwsze 66 godzin za darmo! PS. Szukamy ochotników do kanibalistycznej orgii, podaj swój adres, przyślemy naszego konsultanta), wpadł w słodką, różową pajęczynę dziwnej gierki tak bezsensownej, że sterował latającym kotem z grzanką na grzbiecie niemal przez godzinę, a tymczasem podkład muzyczny wyrządzał mu nieodwracalne zmiany w mózgu. A potem przypadkiem natrafił na jakieś opowiadania, w czasie czytania których oczy wyszły mu na wierzch. Niektóre były nawet o nim i magu… Z trudem oderwał się od jakiegoś anglojęzycznego ckliwego romansidła, którym Fay niczym uwięziona w zamku, głupia księżniczka wzdychał do księżyca, marząc o wysokim, barczystym, nieziemsko przystojnym mężczyźnie (Kurogane zawsze wiedział, że jest przystojny, ale to mile połechtało jego ego). Wpadł na kilka opowiadań (to się nazywało fanfiction, Kurogane zapisał sobie w myślach adres, by móc wrócić do tego później), które jednak wywołały u niego konsternację.

A potem wpadł na erotyczne komiksy. I tu jego psychika wykonała piruet połączony z takim powietrznym trickiem, że Tony Hawk byłby z niej dumny. Nie spodziewał się, że można w taki sposób w kuchni… Ani że w ogóle tak można (Fay zawsze był dość…zręczny, ale w tej scenie musiałby nie mieć miednicy)…

W końcu udało mu się trafić na w miarę wiarygodne źródło informacji o flisactwie. Dokopał się do artykułu o jakimś ekstremalnie małym miasteczku w jakiejś tam Polsce, gdziekolwiek to jest (Watanuki jak dotąd nie załatwił nic, co pomogłoby im orientować się w geografii tego świata), znalazł o co chodzi w tej tradycji, a nawet przez chwilę studiował plan tratwy.

A potem wziął maga na stronę i dobitnie wyjaśnił mu, że to najbardziej idiotyczny pomysł, o jakim słyszał. Fay się obraził, płaczliwie wyznał, że zawsze czuł się związany z naturą. Kurogane skomentował, że to on może go związać, skoro tak nalega. Niespodziewanie Fay przyjął to jako propozycję. Do rozmowy wrócili jakiś czas później (to była doskonała okazja do wypróbowania podpatrzonych sytuacji – Fay jednak miednicę miał), a Kurogane nadal trwał w swoim postanowieniu, co skończyło się mruganiem niebieskich oczu i wargami wygiętymi w podkówkę.

Wojownik nie dał się nabrać na ja-jestem-taki-uroczy-a-ty-mnie-krzywdzisz po raz szósty w tym tygodniu i odmówił wyciągnięcia oszczędności ze swojej tajnej skrytki w skarpecie (Fay nie miał odwagi sam tego zrobić). Fay zamaszyście się odwrócił, dając mu do zrozumienia, że zrealizowany pomysł z wiązaniem powinien zapamiętać na długo, bo w najbliższym czasie nie dostanie szansy na chociażby całusa.

Gdy następnego dnia Kurogane zwlókł się z kanapy w salonie i łaskawie otworzył oczy, w salonie stała już tratwa. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem kilkunastometrowa tratwa z drewnianych bali zmieściła się w ich mieszkaniu, złożona jakimś magicznym sposobem w olbrzymią harmonijkę. Wszędzie walało się siano, które miało służyć za „budę", czyli niby-mieszkanko dla flisaka, a Fay, ubrany w jakieś dziwne ubranie, siedział na szczycie szafy i strugał wiosło, pogwizdując.

Kiedy Fay nauczył się umiejętności wydawania z siebie tak wysokich, przenikliwych dźwięków, Kurogane nie wiedział. Wiedział jednak, że ten stan rzeczy nie potrwa długo. Złapany za nogę blondyn zaprzestał wygwizdywania koreańskiego hitu i został ściągnięty z szafy. To było złym pomysłem, zwłaszcza że strugane wiosło było na dość długie i ciężkie, by uderzyć o podłogę z takim hukiem, że sąsiad z dołu zaczął walić w kaloryfery. Fay znów się obraził. Złapał wiosło i tratwę (gdyby Kurogane tego nie widział, nie uwierzyłby, że takie bale mogą przybrać aerodynamiczny kształt pudełka od zapałek), po czym opuścił mieszkanie, przy okazji rzucając nazwę miejsca, do którego się udaje, by „poprzez ciężki rejs poczuć, że żyje" w otoczeniu wody i lasów.

Chcąc nie chcąc, poszedł za nim i jakoś magicznie wylądowali na środku żółtobrązowej rzeki. Skutej lodem, bo Fay jakoś zapomniał o porze roku. Do tego tysiące kilometrów od nich mieszkania, bez jedzenia, picia i ciepłych ubrań. A jedyną oznaką życia było stado sarenek, stojących na brzegu i patrzących się na nich ogromnymi oczami.

Kurogane miał nadzieję, że nie są w zmowie z gotyckimi fanami kóz.

* * *

Żółtobrązowy San, lasy, zaśnieżona pola, sarenki i małe miasteczko 3


End file.
